


Beautiful

by alonealexabluerose



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonealexabluerose/pseuds/alonealexabluerose
Summary: Wade takes Peter out for his birthday.(Basically trying writing these two out)(Wade is not Deadpool yet and takes place before Deadpool movie and homecoming)Peter is 17 and in New York that is the consent age.





	Beautiful

Both him and Peter where at Coney Island, today. It was their first date as well as Peter’s birthday. The Merc watched with a stupid smile on his face, as Peter dragged him to different Booth’s. He wanted to spoil his young lover for his seventeenth birthday and he quote “You only live once baby boy.”

The bright color lights, looked good against Peter ivory skin. But they weren’t bright as Peter’s beautiful smile. The awful music was lost to Wade’s ears, his baby boy’s laugh over shadowing it. He felt warm inside after winning Peter a stuff spider and getting a kiss on the cheek for it. Peter clenched his hand hard, when going on the roller coaster ride but Wade held on just as tight. Going through the tunnel of love, involved a lot groping in the dark and a sassy: “Wade! Hands off the goods!” Which he replied with: “Sorry dear but these hands have a mind of their own.” He gotten an eye roll for that one.

It was getting late and Peter had to get home soon. Because school night. However Peter wanted to ride the ferries wheel before leaving. Wade was going to say no but once seeing those brown doe eyes pleading up at him. Well he couldn’t say no to his sweetheart.

Once seated on the ride, the teenager snuggled close to Wade. Tucking his head under Wades chin and holding the stuff spider close to his chest. The older male wrapped an arm Peter’s shoulder, bringing him close and laying his chin on Peter’s head.

Peter looked at the city lights with awe and Wade looked at Peter the same way. Like he was the bright city lights too. Peter noticed this and blushed. Wade chuckled, kissing the side of his head.

After getting off the ride, they walked hand in hand out of Coney Island. However just as they left, fireworks danced along the night sky, lighing it up with colors of rainbows.

Peter looked darkened sky, a big smile on his face.

“So beautiful.”

“Yeah beautiful.” Wade wasn’t looking at the Fireworks but at Peter. He looked away from the display and had to swallow because of the look Wade was giving him.

“Peter, baby boy, love of my life… May I kiss you?”

The boy shyly looked away. “Of course you can, you big lug.”

Wade gently grasped Peter by the chin and tuned so they were face to face. He leaned down but light brushed against Peter’s lips. Touching enough that Peter could feel Wades hot breath on his lips but not actually touching his lips.

Growling, he grabbed Wade by his red coat and kissed him full on the mouth. They stayed like this, wrapped into each arms, their bodies bathed in rainbow colors.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like feedback on this story and pointers on Wade's and Peter's character. So when I write my story, they don't sound like OOC's XD


End file.
